The Relationship Endeavor
by Risknight
Summary: A continuation of The Coital Hoax Warfare. Penny and Sheldon have discovered they care about each other. Can they make a future together or are they just too different to make it work?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a continuation of The Coital Hoax Warfare. Penny and Sheldon didn't end with just confessing their cared about each other. Now they try to find out how deeply they care, and if they can find a future together.**

**I don't own the Big Bang Theory.**

* * *

A knock on the door drew their attention. It opened and Missy peeked around the edge. She smiled to see her brother and Penny wrapped around each other.

"Just wanted ya'll to know the spaghetti is done," she said. Sheldon nodded and turned back to Penny. Missy wasn't done though. She stepped into the room and looked them over. She crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head. "What's the game here?"

Penny grinned, as Sheldon twitched. Penny walked over and shut the door. She spared a quick glance at Sheldon. "The deal is, we had been pranking each other and after one particularly heated exchange over a prank, we ended up, well,…" Penny trailed off as a blush bloomed over her cheeks.

Sheldon was a bit flushed himself. "She stormed in while I was in the shower. We argued, and then she ran off. I followed and we decided to declare a truce."

"Well, then you should know, Momma's gonna be here tomorrow. George called her and told her you two were together. See, originally she wanted us to get you to go out and meet people. Maybe finally find you a girl. Now she's so happy, she's coming to visit and get to know Penny better."

Sheldon looked at Penny in alarm. Good grief. Momma was coming. He felt a bit faint. "Penny, what are we going to do? Momma will have us married by the end of the week!"

Penny snickered. "Sugar, no one is going to frog march us down the aisle. You mom just wants you in a relationship. No one is talking marriage."

Missy snorted. "You don't know Momma. She could have guilted Jesus off the cross."

Sheldon shuddered fiercely. He liked Penny. He cared for her. He wanted her to be with her. He was _not_ ready to be married. Penny saw his fear and moved to his side. She took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Sheldon?" She waited until he looked at her and focused. "We are not getting married anytime soon. Either of us. Your mom will visit, she'll see you and I are just starting to date and that will be the end of it, okay?"

Sheldon wanted to warn Penny. He knew how his Momma was. She had no idea what was coming. All he could do was wrap his arms around her and hold her close. When Leonard had told Penny he loved her, she had run for the hills. What would she do when Momma started marching them up that aisle?


	2. The 11 o'clock Rule

The best he could hope for was yelling. At worst, a punch to the throat or testicles. He was willing to risk it. He used Penny's spare key to let himself in. He quickly shut and locked the door behind him. The clock on the wall read 8:10am. From the bedroom he heard the bed creak as Penny moved. What could he do? He didn't dare turn on the TV. Penny would hear it and awaken angry. He wasn't allowed to clean while she slept anymore. Sheldon sat own on the edge of the couch and twisted his hands together. He sat quietly and closed his eyes. He pictured his latest formula in his mind and tried to work on it.

A knock on the door startled him. He glanced at the clock and saw it was only 8:57. He heard the bed squeak loudly as Penny groaned. Mumbled curses filtered through the open door. Penny appeared in the doorway and froze as she saw him. Sheldon's hands immediately covered his crotch at her glaring look. Another knock sounded, louder this time. Penny tiptoed over to the door and looked out the peep hole.

Her expression was one of consideration and a hint of glee. Penny moved over to him and quickly whipped his shirts over his head. When he started to protest she shushed him in a low voice. She shed her robe and moved to the door in only a tiny camisole and panties.

Before he could do more than reach for his shirts, Penny swung open the door and yawned widely. "What?"

Leonard's hand was raised to knock again, while Raj and Howard stood near the stairwell. Leonard looked at Penny in shock and then at Sheldon. He stared at the shirts in Sheldon's hand and then back at Penny. Without a word he turned and pushed his way past the others as he went down the stairs.

Penny folded her arms over her chest and looked at Howard and Raj. Both men offered her weak smiles and then scampered after Leonard. Penny shut the door and turned back to the bedroom. After a long moment Sheldon hesitantly moved to the bedroom door. Penny had crawled back into bed. Sheldon stood there indecisively, wondering what he should do.

Penny looked over her shoulder at him. "Come here."

He made his way across the room and Penny rolled over. She reached out for his hand and pulled him down to sit on the bed. Sheldon gulped and struggled not to jump up and take off.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

Sheldon looked down at his knees and sighed. "George is pestering me with questions I cannot or will not answer. Missy is walking around making jokes about being a bridesmaid. Then Leonard come in and started making snide remarks about how you would soon get tired of my 'shenanigans' and either kill me or dump me."

Penny slid her hand into one of his and laid her head on his thigh. "Sheldon, you are going to drive me crazy." He flinched, but she continued. "I am going to annoy the hell out of you. We will argue and get on each other's nerves and never completely understand one another." He started to rise, but she moved and pressed him back against the headboard. Penny's eyes blazed with determination.

"But we will also always have each other's backs. We will always support one another. We will always defend one another. We will always make up. This is something that feels right, Sheldon. This is something potentially great. I care about you. More than I have ever cared about anyone outside my family. We are friends. Our friendship is the foundation we are building on. Please don't let Leonard's hurt pride interfere with that."

"Thank you," he said as he pressed a kiss into her hair. Sheldon felt relieved as his stress fell away. He wrapped an arm around her waist and drew her against his side. "And thank you for not punching me for breaking your 11 o'clock rule." Penny snuggled against him.

"That rule no longer applies, Sugar. At least, not to you." Penny yawned again and laid her head on his chest. Sheldon twisted a lock of hair around his hand as Penny dozed off again. She was right. They would never fully understand one another. They were opposites in so many ways. But they would always be there for each other. They had already proven that many times. Sheldon relaxed against the bed frame and watched her sleep. He could get used to this.


	3. Birds, Horses and Barflies

Penny stood off to the side of the lobby and watched carefully. She fidgeted and plucked at the hem of her shirt. Why had she thought this was a good idea? She remembered the panic and worry in Sheldon's eyes . Oh yeah, that's why. Penny sighed as she watched passengers begin coming through the door. He really was her best friend. Whatever this thing growing between them was, he was first and foremost her friend. So, she had insisted she pick up Mary from the airport to stop Sheldon from getting upset over who was sitting where in the car.

Penny caught a glimpse of Mrs. Cooper walking into the lounge and she hurried over. "Mrs. Cooper!"

The tall graceful woman turned toward Penny with a slight frown. After a moment recognition dawned and she smiled widely. "Penny? Well hello dear! I wasn't expecting you." She frowned slightly. "Where's Shelly? And Junior or Missy?"

Penny walked with her to claim her bags and smiled. "They're all at the apartment. I came to get you alone. I was hoping it would give us a chance to talk without anyone around."

Mary's eyes were shrewd as she watched the pretty blonde. "What's he done?"

Penny laughed and shook her head. "Nothing bad, I promise. Your kids were arguing over who got shotgun in the car, so I made them all stay behind while I came to get you."

Mary sighed. "In their 30's still acting like 3 year olds. So, Junior tells me you and Shelly have been seeing each other."

Penny took the handle of Mary's suitcase and nodded. "Well, sort of. We've been friends for a very long time. Recently we realized we are attracted to each other. We haven't actually gone out on a date yet, mostly because we only realized it two days ago and then Missy and George showed up yesterday and now you're here. But yes, we like each other and we intend to go out."

Mary was silent until the reached the car. Once they were inside the vehicle, she began her interrogation. "What made you realize you liked Shelly?"

Penny smiled. "He kissed me."

Mary hadn't been expecting that, if the way her eyes bugged out was any indication. "My Shelly …kissing willingly?"

Penny nodded as she switched lanes. "Yep. We had been fake arguing as part of a prank and things got a bit loud and heated and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me, and had me pressed against his bathroom door…." Penny blushed and glanced over at her. "I guess that's not exactly what a mom wants to hear. Sorry"

Mary was gawking at Penny. "Sweetheart, now while I normally prefer that you leave room for Jesus, I'm just amazed Sheldon actually kissed someone of his own free will."

Penny tried not to look too smug. "It's what convinced me that he liked me."

Mary nodded in agreement. "So what is the goal here? A few dates? Fooling around? Marriage? Children?"

Penny's hands tightened on the steering wheel for a second. "We don't have a goal. We are in new territory, so to speak and we are taking our time." Penny exited the freeway and pulled into the gas station by the exit. She turned to face Mary.

"That's the main reason I came to get you alone. Sheldon is worried. Very worried." Mary looked at the fiercely protective look in Penny's eyes. "Missy and George have spent all of yesterday and all of this morning teasing him that you're gonna have him married by this coming weekend. Mrs. Cooper, you know Sheldon. You know he doesn't handle change well. He's just getting used to the idea of holding my hand, much less anything else. We've had 4 kisses in a week. That's it. So, I'm asking you to help me out here. Don't let his siblings scare him off of this. Please don't push him into more than he is comfortable with. I don't want to lose him."

Mary watched her future daughter-in-law carefully. "Sometimes you have to give a baby bird a push to get them to fly."

"And sometimes you have to back off and let a horse learn to run on it's own." Penny quipped. The two women stared at each other for very long moment.

Finally Mary nodded. "Maybe you're right. After all, he got up the nerve to ask you out on his own. Even if it took him 5 years. But I'm warning you right now, I'm not about to wait another five years to be a grandma."

"It's way too early for Sheldon and I to be thinking about kids. Let us have a first date first."

Mary sighed. "I thought for sure one of my kids would be settled by now. George keeps chasing bar flies and Missy swears she's never settling down."

Penny was suddenly struck by a wicked idea. She glanced over at Mary. "Really? I wouldn't have taken George for the bar fly type. Not the way he was watching Amy last night. Of course Amy was watching him right back. I don't know if you remember her or not. She's my friend, though, so maybe I should warn her about George. I'd hate to see her heartbroken."

Mary looked thoughtful. "I remember her. Seemed like a nice girl, but all wrong for my Shelly."

Penny hid her smile as she pulled back onto the road. "She's very smart, very sweet, and she's the best neurobiologist in the state." A speculative gleam entered Mary's eyes and Penny sent up a silent prayer that Amy would forgive her for ratting her out, but she'd do absolutely anything to ensure Sheldon's comfort during this visit. And it's not like she was lying. The looks between Amy and George last night were positively electric.


	4. Sorcery

He was dating a sorceress. How else could he explain the spell she had cast over his family? He had watched in awe as she redirected his Momma's attention to match making for George and Amy, who had looked like deer in headlights. Not only was Momma too busy pushing Amy and George at each other to question him and Penny, but Penny had made Momma think it was her idea.

She had also convinced Missy and George they would be happier in a hotel with Momma than here teasing him. In fact, as they were leaving, George had turned to him and said "I hope ya don't mind, Shelly. You got a nice place, but the hotel has a pool." After they left he had asked her how she did it. Penny had grinned mischievously.

"Sheldon, you mom may be able to guilt Jesus off the cross, but my Nana could have convinced him it was his own idea. I learned from a master." He had laughed as he hugged her tight. Yes, definitely a sorceress, and she had bespelled him.

Now she was sitting on his lap, her lips on his neck, and not only was he not concerned with germs, but he was beginning to hope she would stay the night. Sheldon frowned suspiciously. Was this another mind game like she had pulled on his family? Had she somehow convinced him this make out session was his idea and not hers?

He slid his hand from under her shirt and twisted around until they were stretched out on the couch. "What are you doing to me?" he whispered as he bent to kiss her.

Penny grinned against his lips and wiggled her fingers under his shirts. "I have no idea what you mean, Sheldon," she said coquettishly. "All I did was ask for a goodnight kiss."

Sheldon braced his weight on one arm as he moved his other hand along her ribs tenderly. "I am fairly certain that is not all you are requesting, Penny." She looked up at him as innocently as possible. Although the fact that her shirt was bunched up under her breasts and her skirt was on the floor detracted from it's effectiveness.

"Can't a girl ask for a tiny little bit of affection from her man?"

Sheldon couldn't resist her tone. He pressed his body against hers and kissed her. Soon they both were gasping and clutching at each other. The ringing of Sheldon's phone seemed overly loud in the quiet apartment. Loud enough, anyway, to make them ease apart. Sheldon took a few steady breaths and reached for it. Momma. If he ever really did believe in the supernatural, it would be because of her. Sheldon had heard his siblings say many times in the past she had a way of knowing exactly when to call because one of them was doing something carnal.

"Hello, Momma," he said as Penny slid from underneath him. He watched with a frown as she scooped up her skirt and moved away from the couch.

"Shelly, today is Sunday. Where are we going for evening church services?"

"Momma," he said with only a trace of frustration, "you know I do not go to church."

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, I do. And when you are home, you do too. This is no different. Now, where are we going?"

Penny, now fully dressed much to his displeasure, moved closer. "Sheldon, there's a small church near the library. The pastor there is a very sweet old man. His wife is in my history class. We could take your mom there."

Sheldon was torn between insisting he did not want to go, and pleasing his mother. Finally he sighed and nodded. "Momma, Penny and I will pick all of you up at 6pm."

"Very good, honey," Mary said. "Now, be sure to thank Penny for me"

Sheldon grinned up at his girlfriend. "Yes, Momma." He hung up the phone and reached for Penny. She quickly stepped back out of reach and shook her head with a smile.

"I'm going to go, now, Sheldon." Penny blew him a kiss and started toward the door. He was up and in front of her in a flash.

He looked at her uncertainly. "Penny, have I done something wrong? Why are you leaving?"

Penny hugged him lightly. "Sheldon, I haven't dated anyone in almost 8 months now." He nodded in acknowledgement. "About 4 months ago I quit taking birth control. I'm not taking any chances."

Sheldon sighed with relief. "Penny, there are condoms in the bathroom," he said sheepishly.

She smiled softly. "Sheldon, can you honestly say you are ready for this? No doubts, whatsoever?"

He opened his mouth, but the words wouldn't come. His shoulders drooped a bit, and he shook his head. "I do want you."

Penny nodded her head. "And I want you. But we have only been together for 2 days. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, okay?"

He pulled her close and laid his chin on her head. "Penny?"

"Hmmm?"

"Will the three date rule apply here?"

Penny giggled. "I don't know, sweetie. We'll just have to wait and see."

She pulled back and kissed his jaw. When she moved away, Sheldon looked down at her sternly. "Penny. You don't call me sweetie." Penny burst out laughing and headed out the door. Sheldon waited until he heard her enter her apartment and shut the door. He needed a shower. A long cold one.


	5. Order and Chaos

He was just pulling on his slacks when he heard the front door open. He wondered if Penny had changed her mind. He stepped out into the hall and saw Leonard hanging up his jacket. He barely glanced at Sheldon as he took his duffle bag back to his room.

"With your little prank war over, I'm back," he said sullenly.

Sheldon sighed heavily. "Leonard, I realize you are angry and feel like we have done wrong by you."

"Do you?" Leonard demanded. "Do you really understand what you have done, Sheldon?! I love Penny. I have loved her since the moment we met. You _know_ that. How could you betray me like this?"

Sheldon felt his own anger rise up. "Leonard, you act like this was intentional. Like Penny and I plotted to care about each other just to hurt you. You're wrong. Yes, I suspected you would not like it if I told Penny how I felt. I also know that you had your chance. Twice. You had your opportunity to make a life with her. It did not work. I am sorry you are upset. I am sorry if you feel like we betrayed you. But what Penny and I do has nothing to do with you."

Leonard turned to storm off, but Sheldon's next words stopped him. "I could love her, Leonard." Sheldon's voice was soft and timid. "In all my 31 years I have never met anyone I could love, until Penny. Please do not ask me to give that up."

After a few heartbeats Leonard resumed his walk to his room, albeit slower now.

He lay on his bed for long hours wondering how things had turned out this way. He replayed Sheldon's words in his mind. "_I could love her." _He had always known Sheldon wasn't the robot they liked to claim he was. He didn't display his emotions often, but he had them. He cringed when he thought of how angry and hurt Sheldon had been when he found out about the falsified data from their trip. The flickers of pain when the people at the university had laughed at him. How he had stepped up, out of friendship, and offered Raj a job when he needed one. Sheldon's reaction to him and Penny breaking up that first time. Yes, Sheldon felt things just like everyone else. It was the expression of those feelings that Sheldon was incapable of most often. Emotions frightened his room mate. He hated being out of control.

Leonard's thoughts turned to Penny. She was the epitome of uncontrollable. She was chaotic and unorganized and flighty. She was everything Sheldon despised. He should never have been able to tolerate Penny. But he did. And not only had Sheldon always tolerated her, he had liked her. They had been friends for a long time. Despite their battles, and arguments, and clashing wills, Sheldon had never allowed her to exit his life.

So, where did that leave him? How could he stand in their way? How could he bear to watch them together? The sun was just starting to set when Leonard reached a decision.


	6. Unpredictable

Sheldon plucked at the sleeves of his dress shirt sadly. Momma had called at 5pm to remind him that church was not a comic convention. That meant no superhero shirts. Missy had called at 5:15 to tell him plaid was not acceptable either. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It did little to settle his nerves. He knocked on Penny's door at precisely 5:30.

Penny swung the door open and smiled up at him. He couldn't help smiling back. She looked him over and shook her head. Sheldon glanced down at his suit and shirt. She had helped him pick this out. How could she not approve?

Penny picked up a slim box from the table near the door. "I was going to give you this on your birthday next month, but I think you need it now."

Sheldon huffed. "Penny, you know how I feel about gifts."

She nodded. "Yep. Too bad. Suck it up, Sugar. Girlfriends give their boyfriends gifts."

He narrowed his eyes but she just crossed her arms and waited. He opened the box and delight shot up his spine. He immediately handed it back to her and ripped off the helix tie he had on. Gently he removed the tie Penny had gotten him from the box and slid it around his neck. Penny stepped closer and quickly fashioned a Shelby Knot. She smoothed it down his chest and smiled.

"Much better," she murmured. Sheldon nodded his agreement and offered her his arm.

Missy took one look at him and shook her head. George grinned and turned to their mother. Mary looked at the tie and narrowed her eyes. Penny almost laughed at how much the Cooper clan loved to glare.

"What do you think, Mrs. Cooper?" Penny asked with a smile. "The moment I saw the tie, I knew Sheldon would love it. It's an early birthday present."

Mary looked at Penny appraisingly and then turned to her son. "Shelly, never let her go. No one else in the world would buy you that tie."

Sheldon looked down at the black tie with the yellow bat symbol across the bottom and nodded.

Sheldon paid little attention to the service. He spent most of it watching Penny. She was continually surprising him. She was impossible to predict. For a man determined to schedule and organize the world, she was a constant unknown. Strangely, he found that very reassuring. He would never be able to predict her. And that very unpredictability was predictable. He could rely on her to astound him.


	7. Love and Hate

Leonard was sitting at the table when they walked in. Penny hesitated by the door but Leonard smiled slightly and waved them over. Mary gave her an encouraging smile before pulling George and Missy into the hall and closing the door. Leonard indicated the two seats in front of him so they sat. Penny reached across under the table for Sheldon's hand. He gave hers a light squeeze as they waited on Leonard to speak.

"Sheldon, I hurt you. For that I am deeply sorry. I can never make it up to you, and I know that. So, I tried to forget it. I pretended it was only a small thing, and that you were over it. Every time I saw the anger or pain in your eyes, I tried to blame you. I convinced myself you were being unreasonable. That you were deliberately holding onto a grudge to be annoying. I couldn't accept the blame because if I did, then I was the bad guy. I have spent my life trying to live up to someone else's expectations. My mom, my boss, society, even you. I can't do that anymore. I'm never going to be happy if I keep trying to live as someone else. You are not an easy person to live with Sheldon. You have rules and routines and high expectations. I can readily admit that you have pushed me to be better than I may have been on my own. There are times when I love you. And there are times when I hate you. It's time to separate for a bit, because if I stay here, I'll become someone I despise. Because I'm so jealous of you, I want you to hurt."

Leonard turned to Penny. It pained him to see the distress in her eyes. "Penny, I love you. I have since the moment we met. And while I know you love me, I also know you have never been _in love_ with me. I thought that if I changed myself, you would love me as I love you. I did everything wrong. Maybe if I had done things differently, we would have worked, but I doubt it. It's always been Sheldon. From the first day, you were drawn to him. I haven't forgotten you went to his board first. I haven't forgotten the way you two smiled at each other that first day. Sheldon is a good guy. He'll never do you wrong. He needs you. And you need him."

Leonard sighed and slid apiece of paper across the table to Sheldon. "I'm going to go see my dad for a while. I need to get some distance from this. Gain some perspective. I called President Seibert this morning, and he's agree to give me a couple of months off."

Sheldon's hand gripped hers tightly. "How long will you be gone?" she asked.

Leonard shrugged. "I don't know. At least two months, not more than three."

Sheldon fidgeted in the chair. "What about comic book night, or Halo? How will I get to work?"

Leonard smiled. He used to think questions like these were just Sheldon being selfish and egocentric. He had come to realize though that it was just Sheldon's way of asking him to stay. "Raj can take you to work. I'm sure Penny and the guys will make sure you get where you need to be."

Penny reached across the table and grabbed Leonard's hand. "Please come back to us, Leonard. Whatever it takes, come back."

Leonard squeezed her hand gently and nodded. Then he walked over to the couch and picked up the duffel bag. He paused in the doorway and looked back at Sheldon and Penny where they stood by the table. "You know, you two really do make a cute couple." He smiled at the surprised blush on Sheldon's face and closed the door behind him. He accepted the hug Mary offered him and waved to Missy and George. When he got to the lobby he paused and took a deep breath. He was astonished by the way he felt. A sense of peace and serenity settled over him. This was absolutely the right thing to do. For the first time in a long time, he felt like he was back on track.


	8. Needing Comfort

Sheldon was quiet, withdrawn, so it fell to Penny to make conversation with his family. When they finally left for the hotel at 9:30, Penny had a massive headache and Sheldon was looking pale and weary. Penny began washing the dishes while Sheldon prepared for bed. She could hear the shower running as she washed off the table and counters the way he liked. By the time he emerged, Penny had the kitchen looking spotless. He stood in the hall arch indecisively, so Penny walked over and took his hand. She led him back to his room and tucked him into bed.

Sheldon made no objections when she sat beside him and began singing Soft Kitty. Soon he was asleep and Penny studied his face. The next few days were going to be rough on him. He really was bad with change, and not having Leonard around for a few weeks was a big change. Penny leaned over and kissed his cheek before leaving the room. She turned off the lights and locked up behind her.

A quick shower and she slipped into her own bed. She quickly sent a text to Raj asking him to pick Sheldon up for work in the morning. She waited until Raj sent back his okay before laying down. Luckily she had the morning shift tomorrow, so she would be home not long after he was.

She wasn't sure what woke her up. The feeling of being stared at, or the sound of him moving around the room. Penny knew it was him, though, without even opening her eyes. It was the gentle smell of baby shampoo and talc. She looked at her clock and saw it was just after midnight. She yawned and moved over in the bed.

"Come on, Sugar. You need your sleep."

After a couple of seconds she felt the right side of the bed dip as he laid down. "I am sorry I disturbed you," he murmured. "It's too quiet over there."

Penny rolled over and took his hand. In some ways, he was like an overgrown child. "I don't mind, Sheldon."

He looked a bit lost. "Penny, I don't know the protocol here. I have not shared a bed with anyone since I was 2."

Penny made sure to keep some space between them, so he didn't freak out, but she laid her hand on his stomach gently. "There is no protocol here. Just you and me. Both of us are sad about Leonard and we need each other's comfort. Okay?"

He nodded with relief. He watched Penny close her eyes and start to drift off. He waited patiently. He knew if he asked, she would have said yes, but that was still outside his ever widening comfort zone. He was swiftly learning that when it came to Penny he was increasingly unable to behave in his usual fashion. His mind and body were drawn to her. Slowly he edged closer and pulled her arm across him. He slid his left arm under her head and held her close. With a soft sigh of contentment he drifted off.

As soon as his breathing evened out Penny smiled against his side. Silly whackadoodle.


	9. First Date

Penny POV

Their first real date. She twisted in front of the mirror to get a better look at her dress. Amy and Bernadette watched her with amusement as she growled and kicked off the shoes. She dived into the closet to search for a different pair. Random shoes came flying across the room.

"Penny?" Bernadette tried hard to keep the amusement out of her voice. "Can I do anything? Maybe help you find your shoes? Or get you like a valium?"

Penny jerked back and glared at her friends who burst into hysterical laughter. "I am so glad you find this amusing."

Amy beamed. "Bestie, it's just that we have never seen you this nervous before. Why are you so frantic? You and Sheldon have been friends for several years. You have had dinner together before."

Penny sighed and sat back on her heels. "I know," she whined. "But this is different. This is …important. I only have one shot at this. You guys know how Sheldon is. If I screw this up, it's over. Everything has to be perfect."

Bernadette and Amy looked at each other in shock. "Penny, are you in love with Sheldon?" Bernadette asked.

Penny blushed and rose up. She moved over and sat between her friends. "I always have, as a friend." Penny twisted her hands in her lap. "But I think I'm starting to fall _in love_ with him. He's very important to me."

Bernadette patted her shoulder and Amy gave her a one-armed hug. "Bestie, Sheldon cares about you, too. You are going to go out, have a great dinner, a fascinating conversation, a wildly loin stimulating make out session and hopefully end up naked and sweaty. I only wish I could be there to see it."

Penny and Bernadette looked at her with wide eyes. "Oookay." Penny stood and put back on the shoes she had kicked off. "Thanks Amy for putting it all in perspective for me."

Amy smiled happily. "You are very welcome."

Sheldon POV

He paced back and forth in front of the kitchen table. Raj and Howard watched from the couch. "You okay there, buddy?" Howard asked.

Sheldon looked at him with panic. "Do I look like I'm alright?"

"Dude, it's just dinner and a movie with Penny. You've done this many times before," Raj said.

Sheldon looked at them with exasperation. "No it isn't and no I haven't. This is nothing like the meals I have shared with Penny before. I have never taken Penny out for a hopefully romantic meal. What if the meal is not prepared correctly? What is the restaurant is too crowded? What if the theater is too hot, or too cold? What do I do then?"

Howard rolled his eyes and stood. "Sheldon, you are worrying over nothing! This is Penny you're going out with. She knows you! She, for some ungodly reason, likes you despite that! You could probably spent the entire time talking about the Fibonacci sequence and she would still kiss you afterwards."

Sheldon froze and smiled softly. "You think she'll kiss me?"

Raj and Howard smirked at him. A Sheldon caught in the throes of romance was something they never thought they would see. But damn if it wasn't fun to watch.

**XTBBTX**

Neither was sure what to expect from their first date but they were both fairly certain this wasn't it.

"Penny?"

"Yes, Sheldon?"

"I've only been in jail twice in my life. Both times were your fault."

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who resisted arrest!"

"I was not resisting arrest! I was simply trying to exercise my right to free speech."

"Sheldon, calling the policeman a troglodytic brain dead cliche is _not_ free speech."

"Well, it should be."

"Why couldn't you just leave? I almost had us out of there."

"Penny. Dear, gullible, Penny. Sometimes you have to take a stand."

"Sheldon, they lost our reservation. They didn't declare war."

"Same thing."

"No, Sugar. You demanding to see the manager and then asking if his hiring practice consisted of searching mental institutions was a declaration of war. You asking if his toupee was cutting off the blood flow to his hippocampus was a declaration on war."

"What about you threatening to rip off his scrotum with your teeth and making a change purse out of it?"

"Hey! That was necessary! He threw a punch at my man!"

A door opened around the corner and soon Howard, Raj, Amy and Bernadette were standing in front of the holding cells. Without a word, Howard held up his phone and snapped a picture of Sheldon and Penny sitting on either side of a wall of bars.

"Next time, we're sending you two with a chaperone," Bernadette said sternly.

They both blushed and meekly followed their friends out to the lobby. After signing some papers, they were free to go. They walked out into the parking lot quietly.

"What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Amy asked sternly.

Sheldon looked at his watch. "If we hurry we can still make the 11 o'clock showing of Judge Dredd."


	10. Not Jealous

Their first date ended in legal proceedings. Their second date ended up being a group affair when they showed up at the Putt Putt course and ran into Raj and Stuart. Then he had to cancel their third date because President Seibert called him in for a meeting with a couple of donors. Originally Leonard was supposed to be at the meeting, but with him in New Jersey, it fell to Sheldon to fill the slot.

Now, their rescheduled third date was ending with an argument. He glared at her from across the room. The woman was being unreasonable. "I refuse to participate in an arcane ritualistic ordeal just to satisfy your sense of whimsy."

"Sheldon, it's an block party to celebrate the first day of spring, not a virgin sacrifice!" Penny said angrily.

"I do not care. I am not doing it."

Penny narrowed her eyes and took a deep breath. After a few minutes she relaxed. "Okay."

Sheldon looked at her suspiciously. "Okay?"

Penny nodded. "Yes, Sheldon. If you don't want to go with me to my friend Carla's this weekend, so be it. I won't force you to accompany me. I'll go alone."

He eyed her warily, but she seemed calm enough. "I am glad you finally see reason, Penny."

She nodded and sat down on the couch. She turned on the TV while he prepared tea. She turned to a re-run of Star Trek TNG and curled her feet up under her. She pulled her phone out and dialed. Sheldon watched her from the corner of his eye. He wasn't completely convinced that Penny had given up on her futile endeavor to make him attend the party.

"Hey Carla!" Penny said with a bright smile. She had the phone on speaker as she reached for her emery board. "Listen, Sheldon isn't going to be coming with me. He's not much for this kind of thing."

"Aww," said a squeaky feminine voice. "Too bad. Hey, since you're coming from Los Robles, do you think you could pick up my cousin? You'll pass right by John's apartment on Union. I'd really appreciate it."

Sheldon frowned a bit as he listened. Penny shrugged her shoulders as she filed her nails. "Sure thing. How will I recognize him?"

"He knows what you look like, so that shouldn't be a problem. I pointed you out in that photo of us from the beach. He's 6'4", 200 lbs, with blond hair. So handsome! Think Chris Pine. He just moved here. Recently divorced from a cheating ho. Poor guy is so sweet, and he just needs a new start." Carla said.

"Okay. I'll be by there around 3pm. Tell him to be on the walk." Penny said. Sheldon felt uneasy as the conversation progressed. Carla agreed and the two of them hung up. Sheldon carried the two tea cups over to the couch and handed one to Penny.

They watched the show in silence for a few minutes. The longer they sat there, the more unsettled Sheldon felt. "Penny?"

"Yes, Sugar?"

"Why did you agree I did not have to go?"

Penny sighed. "Sheldon, I would like it if you did, but I'm not going to make you. I know you don't like crowds, drinking, or strangers and this party is bound to have all three. It was wrong of me to try and make you."

Sheldon frowned a bit. "Maybe I should go. It might not be safe to travel with a man you don't know."

Penny waved it of. "It's Carla's cousin. I'm sure he's harmless."

"And handsome," Sheldon muttered.

Slowly Penny turned to face him. "Sheldon, are you jealous?"

He sniffed delicately. "Of course not. I am also tall and good looking. And I am undoubtedly much more intelligent."

Penny grinned widely and moved closer. "You are. You are jealous!"

He frowned angrily. "No I am not!"

Penny swung around and settled into his lap. Her arms went around his neck as his went around her waist. "Admit it. You, Sheldon Cooper, are jealous."

He pursed his lips and glared at her.

Penny leaned in and kissed him gently. "Say it."

Sheldon hid his smile and shook his head.

Penny threaded her fingers in the hair at his nape and pressed her breasts against his chest. Her voice was husky. "Say it."

Sheldon stifled his groan as his body responded to her. "I am not jealous."

Penny wiggled her hips against his growing erection. "Say it."

Sheldon twisted them around so she was laying on him. He buried his face in her collar and nipped at the soft skin there. "I am not jealous," he whispered. "You would never betray me."

Penny sighed with contentment. "No, I wouldn't Sheldon. I am with you, and unless you end that, I'm not going anywhere."

Sheldon kissed her and smiled. "Hmm. So I guess I'm stuck with you, then." Penny looked at him with faux outrage. He pulled her down to continue kissing her. After a few minutes they were both breathing heavily and flushed.

"Penny, this is our third date," he said cautiously.

Penny nodded, watching him silently.

Sheldon sighed and hugged her. "I want this, but I'm worried, too."

Penny relaxed against him. "Sheldon, there's no rush. We don't have to do anything."

Sheldon breathed in the scent of her shampoo, relieved she understood, yet a bit disappointed she didn't press the issue. He almost hoped she would seize control and take the decision from him. While his body was eager for this, he just wasn't ready mentally or emotionally. After a few minutes, they sat back up and cuddled on the couch while they watched some more tv.


	11. Her 0-0-0-0

"So, Penny," John said with a smile, "Carla tells me you're in school. What are you taking?"

"It's just the one class right now," Penny said. "I'm just testing the waters so to speak. I'm in a history class. I like it, so far. I just don't want to be a waitress for the rest of my life, you know."

"History, huh?" John turned slightly and put his hand on the back of Penny's seat. "I know a bit about history. I'd be available if you wanted someone to help you study."

Penny shrugged. "That's not necessary."

John briefly frowned. "Carla says you two go dancing together a lot. She suggested I join you guys some night. I love to dance."

Penny gave him a steady look. "I don't really do that much anymore. I spend most of my free time with Sheldon."

John trailed one finger over the seat to lightly touch Penny's shoulder. "That's the neighbor Carla was telling me about, right?"

Penny rotated her shoulder trying to evade his touch. "My boyfriend, actually. He's a physicist at Cal-Tech."

John moved his hand down to the cd console between the seats, lightly brushing her leg. "Really? A beautiful woman like you with a science geek? Sounds like one of those drug store romances my ex was always reading."

Penny turned a corner, silently thanking a deity she didn't know if she believed in that Carla's apartment building was just down the block. She pulled up behind a line of cars and turned in her seat to face John. He smirked and leaned in close. Penny smiled and wove her fingers in his hair. He was only a couple of inches from her when her smile turned to a snarl and she sharply tugged his head sideways. Then she smacked his head.

"I have a boyfriend you creep. Now, the next time you try to feel me up, I'll hogtie and castrate you. Get out!"

Carla had turned to wave, but she hurried over when she saw John scramble from Penny's car. "What's going on?"

Penny got out and stood beside her friend. "Your cousin is a bit too touchy feely for me. You might want to find him a new ride home."

Carla looked startled. "Oh, come on Penny. I thought you two would get along. He's your type."

Penny gaped at her friend. "I have a boyfriend, Carla. You know that."

Carla huffed. "Yeah, a guy who keeps you tied to his side. You never go out anymore. You're always stuck working or with him. What ever happened to fun Penny? Life of the party Penny?"

Penny was hit by an epiphany. She shook her head at her friend. "I'm 28, Carla. I don't like haunting the clubs hoping to meet a decent guy. I found one. Sheldon doesn't tie me to his side. I'm there willingly. In fact, he's probably home enjoying a few hours alone finally. I like staying in. I have something really nice and special. I'm still the life of the party. It's just a different type of party now."

Penny slid back into her car and started it back up. She paused a moment and looked at Carla. "I don't appreciate the way you tried to trick me. I understand you thought you were doing me a favor, but your cousin can't hold a candle to my Sheldon. Have fun, sweetie. I'm going home to cuddle on the couch and watch Dr. Who."

* * *

Sheldon, Raj and Stuart looked up in surprise to see Penny stroll into the apartment.

"Penny? Why aren't you at the party?" Sheldon asked with concern.

She went into the kitchen for a bottle of water. "I realized something, Sheldon. It hit me like a bolt. I was standing by the car. I was telling Carla her cousin was a grabby jerk. Carla was telling me I was no fun anymore. Her cousin was rubbing his head where I smacked him. And it hit me. Everything I have ever wanted is right here in this room. My 0-0-0 is right here."

Raj covered his mouth with his hand and got teary. Stuart was looking back and forth between Sheldon and Penny. Sheldon sunk deeper into the couch and frowned. "There are four zero's. You forgot time. Penny, you can't have my spot."

She rolled her eyes and slipped onto his lap. Sheldon blushed and glanced at the others. "I mean you, silly. YOU are my 0-0-0-0." Penny paused and took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest. "Sheldon, I know it's only been 7 weeks, and I understand you don't feel this way yet, but I want you to know, I love you."

All three men gasped. Sheldon's eyes got wide. "You …love me?"

Penny nodded serenely. "Yep." All the way home she had thought she would freak out when she said it. Instead she felt a calming peace settle over her. Words she had never been able to say to Leonard came easily now. It was true. It was real. Her pounding heart quieted and she smiled as she realized it wasn't fear that had kept her from saying it before. It was that she hadn't been with the right guy. Sheldon was the right guy. He was THE guy.

Sheldon wasn't sure what to do. He knew protocol dictated that when someone said they loved you, it was customary to return the sentiment. But could he? He cared about her. He wanted her. He worried about her. Did he love her?

Penny leaned in and kissed him. "It's okay, Sheldon. Honest. I'm not expecting you to say it back. What matters is I needed to tell you. I needed you to know. Okay?"

Slowly he nodded. "Penny, I do care about you." She smiled softly and laid her hand on his jaw.

"I know Sugar. And I am grateful for that. Please, don't feel like I'm pressuring you. I just wanted to tell you what I realized today." Penny gave him another quick kiss. "Now, I'm going to go get changed and then I'll be back."

She bounced out of the room and across to her own place. Raj dabbed at his eyes with a tissue. Stuart looked at Sheldon with a wry smile. "You're a lucky man," he said.

Sheldon felt conflicted as he stared at the door. He didn't bother telling Stuart he didn't believe in luck. He wasn't entirely sure that was true anymore. Luck, good fortune, providence, destiny, chance. Whatever you called it, it had given him Penny. He felt things for her he had never felt for anyone before. Was that love, though? He had meant what he said to Leonard. He could love her. He just wasn't sure how to let go and allow himself to.


	12. Bad Dreams

Penny had hung up the last streamer and was starting down the ladder when Sheldon stepped up behind her. His hands held the rung near her shoulders and his hips pressed against hers. She smiled as his lips pressed tiny kisses along her shoulder.

"Sheldon," she moaned as he moved his hands to grip her hips. He guided her into turning around so he could kiss her fully.

"Yes, Penny?" he asked as he tilted her head to nibble at her pulse. He knew how much she loved that. She seemed to gather her willpower and placed her hands on his chest. "Sheldon, the guys will be here soon. Seriously, we have only a few minutes and that's not….."

Sheldon grinned wickedly as his mouth latched onto her breast through her shirt. He unsnapped her jeans and slid a hand inside to cup her. Penny pressed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He used his free arm to support her hips so he could carry her back to the bedroom. Penny reached back and turned the knob and he stepped inside.

Suddenly Sheldon found himself standing in a classroom. He turned from the blackboard to see Howard, Raj and Leonard sitting in the third row. All the other seats were empty.

"Where is Penny?" he asked

As one they all pointed to the windows. Sheldon walked over and saw Bernadette and Amy standing on the lawn with her. He was shocked. She looked about 10 years older. She was still so beautiful, though. Her arm was around some over-muscled jock. Sheldon grabbed at his chest. He felt sick. His whole body was tense and shaking.

"Why?" he whispered.

Raj smiled at him sadly. "She couldn't wait forever, dude."

"She needed more than a guy who only cared for her, buddy." Leonard said gently.

Howard nodded. "You should have loved her back."

Sheldon shot up in the bed, gasping and sweating. He didn't pause to think. He just rushed from his room. He hurried across the hall and pounded on Penny's door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK PENNY!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK PENNY!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK PENNY!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK PENNY!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK PENNY!

KNOCK, KNOCK…

Her door opened suddenly. He immediately wound his arms around her and held her tightly. He was afraid to look at her. What if she was older now? What if it hadn't been a dream? Slowly he became aware that Penny was speaking. He focused on her words.

"…ball of fur. Happy kitty, sleepy, kitty, purr, purr, purr."

Sheldon took a steadying breath and pulled away a few inches. He almost sagged with relief. She was still in her late twenties.

Penny looked up at him with deep concern. "Sheldon, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and hugged her again. "I don't think I can talk about it right now. Please, can I just stay here? With you?" he whispered.

Penny didn't hesitate. Sheldon was so upset he was trembling. She pulled him inside so she could go close and lock his apartment door. She then did the same with hers. Without a word she led him back to her bedroom and let him slide in first. She laid down beside him and he surprised her by rolling onto his side and curling around her.

She rubbed his back until his shaking stopped. After awhile he fell asleep. Penny wondered what could have upset him so much, but she wasn't going to press him for answers. She knew him well enough to know Sheldon would talk when he wanted to. She relaxed against his warmth and fell back to sleep herself.


	13. Good Morning

**At the request of a friend, I have included this chapter. I was originally going to leave it out, because I don't think it came out as tender as I wanted it to. I really wanted their first time to be special and sweet. Especially after his dream about losing her because he held back emotionally. But Ang really wanted me to post it, because she liked the conversation afterwards. So, if this chapter disappoints, I apologize. It disappointed me too. :(**

* * *

The clock read 6:30am. He smoothed a lock of hair from her cheek and trailed the back of his fingers down her jaw line. His hand continued along her neck and down her arm. He turn his hand over to caress along her hipbone. Penny shifted in her sleep, pressing back against him more. Sheldon stiffened as her bottom slid along his erection.

Could he do this? Did he dare? He eased his hand under her shirt to play across her stomach lightly. He kissed her exposed neck and flexed his pelvis forward. Penny moaned softly and started to turn, but he wrapped his arm around her and held her still. Slowly her eyes opened and she looked back at him.

"Sheldon?"

He released her waist and moved his hand down to cup her like he had in his dream. Penny gasped and wet her dry lips. Sheldon raised up onto his knees and she rolled over to look up at him. Gently he moved his hand, rubbing slowly. Her eyes were wide as she looked up at him.

He was getting better at reading Penny's expressions. He smiled softly and leaned in to kiss her. "I want you," he whispered against her lips. He groaned as Penny's hand moved up his leg. She reached his waistband and slipped inside to wrap around his arousal. For several minutes they kissed and stroked each other.

Sheldon raised up away from her and grabbed her wrist. He removed her hand and then peeled her shorts off. He watched as she pulled her tee over her head. She was stretched out before him, and he was spellbound by her beauty.

The man in him wanted nothing more than to spread her before him and dive inside. The scientist in him wanted to explore and experiment. Sheldon had spent 30 years cultivating the scientist in him and repressing the man. It was only a momentary struggle now. He moved to the end of the bed and began to run his hands over her skin. He memorized every reaction as he massaged her feet and legs. He placed kisses along the back of her knees and the inner thigh. When he reached her sex, he moved up and began at the top of her head. He paid close attention to the pulse at her neck and the hollow of her throat. Her ribs were ticklish as were the undersides of her breasts. Her areola were very sensitive. By the time he moved down to her stomach she was gasping and begging him. He grinned with pride that it was him making her crazy.

Sheldon hesitated a moment when he reached her pelvis. Tentatively he traced her with his fingers. Along each fold, around the bundle of nerves and further down . He knew he couldn't kiss her there. It was too far outside his comfort zone, but he could touch. He marveled at the silky skin, the copious amount of wetness. He watched in awe as Penny's back arched and her eyes fluttered. Her hands clenched at the sheet and she gasped as he slide his fingers around her clitoris. He leaned back up and covered her right areola with his mouth. Immediately her hands threaded through his hair and she tugged him up to her lips.

She whispered to him, telling him what to do, guiding him to touch her how she liked it. Her hand found it's way back around his shaft and he blushed but returned the favor, telling her how to stroke him, how firmly to grip. Penny began to writhe and whimper as he moved his fingers faster and faster. He was fascinated by the mewling sounds she made as she got closer to orgasm. Suddenly her inner walls clenched tight around his fingers and she called out his name loudly.

Sheldon placed soft gently kisses across her jaw and lips. He paused for a only moment before reaching for the drawer of the end table. He pulled out a condom and rose up. Penny took it from him and looked up at him steadily. He nodded his answer to the question in her eyes. She opened it up and slid it onto him. Sheldon started to move but Penny surprised him by sitting up and pushing him onto his back. She didn't break eye contact as she moved to straddle him. She reached down and positioned him at her entrance. His hands went to her hips and he squeezed. Slowly she sank down, allowing him to focus on the feel of her. It seemed to take forever, and yet it also seemed to take only a millisecond.

This was what he had been so dismissive of before? This ….ecstasy was what he had always deemed himself above? He had been so wrong all these years. This was not coitus. It was not clinical. It was primal. It was explosive. It was beyond words. He whimpered as she began to move. The friction was exquisite. His hips bucked under her. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to go faster, or to go slower. He couldn't think clearly at all.

Penny watched the emotions flashing across his face with joy. She shifted her hips forward some so he slid in deeper. Sheldon's eyes glazed over a bit as she rode him. He dug his fingers into her hips, and began to surge upward, meeting her thrust for thrust. Watching him was quickly bringing her close to the edge of orgasm again.

"Penny," Sheldon moaned. "I'm getting close," he warned. Penny smiled and tightened around his penis. His eyes widened and he reached up to cup her breasts. Penny placed her hands on his shoulders and moved faster. Soon Sheldon tensed up underneath her as his release pulsed through him. Only seconds later Penny came also. She collapsed onto his chest, gasping for breath. After a few seconds Penny slid over to the side and laid her head on his shoulder. Sheldon wrapped the arm around her shoulder and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Penny?" His voice was tender and carried a bit of twang in it.

"Hmm?"

"Is it always like that?" he asked in wonder.

Penny snuggled closer. "No. No two times are ever the same."

Sheldon frowned. "So it will never be this good again?"

Penny raised her head and smiled. "I didn't say that. Sex isn't like putting together a kite. Insert tab A into slot B. It may be slower, or faster next time. More gentle or rougher. There are thousands of different ways to make love. But I suspect that it's always going to be good for you. You never do anything half-heartedly."

Sheldon drew her down for a kiss. "I want it to always be good for you, too."

Penny hugged him tight. "I have no doubt that it will, Sugar."

They were quiet for a few more minutes. Penny reached down and drew the blanket back up over them. Sheldon glanced at the clock. 7:05. With a sigh he kissed Penny and slid from the bed. "Koothrappali will be here in 25 minutes. I must prepare for work."

Penny smiled sleepily. "Okay. I work the afternoon shift, so I'll be home after 7."

Sheldon paused by the bed after he had pulled back on his pajamas. "Penny?"

She forced her eyes open and looked up at him. Sheldon blushed a deep red. "Will we do this again soon?"

Penny grinned and blew him a kiss. "You better believe we will." Sheldon smiled and nodded. "I love you, Sugar. Have a good day at work."

Sheldon leaned over and kissed her forehead before hurrying to get ready for work. Penny snuggled back down in the bed and sighed as she felt her body protest a bit. Penny relaxed and started to fall asleep again. Oh, yes. They were definitely doing this again. And again. And again.


	14. Leonard's Decision

None of them knew what to expect. Leonard had called the night before and asked them all to meet him at the Cheesecake Factory at 8pm. Penny's shift was supposed to end at 9, so she had switched hours with another girl. She got off at 7 and rushed to the bar. Amy was waiting with a change of clothes for her. They went to the bathroom and Amy told her about her newest experiments with her monkey Ricky as Penny changed. Then they went back out into the restaurant and took the boy's usual table.

"So, how are you and Sheldon doing?" Amy asked with a grin.

Penny smiled softly. "It's not much different than when we were just friends. We still argue, we still watch tv together. We do laundry together almost every Saturday, unless I have to work."

Amy looked disappointed, and Penny smirked. "But now we have more fun making up, I spend the night a couple of times a week and every other Thursday he takes me out."

Amy squealed and grinned at her friend. "That's wonderful! I have noticed that he is more apt to smile, and George said that he has been calling home more often."

Penny leaned forward. "And how is George?"

Amy wiggled her eyebrows. "We had video sex last night. It was our third time. He had a magnificent penis."

Penny gaped and shook her head slowly. "Okay. Amy, some things you might want to keep to yourself. Waaaay too much information."

Amy shrugged unashamedly. "George is coming to visit this Saturday. He said he wanted to get to know Abby and Zoe in person." Penny looked confused so Amy clarified. "That's what George named my breasts. Abby is the left one."

Penny choked on her soda and Amy hurried to clap her on the back. Once Penny had regained her composure she shook her head. "Okay, that is definitely something you should keep to yourself, sweetie. Whatever you do, never tell Howard that!"

Luckily for Penny, the rest of their friends walked in then. Everyone took a seat and ordered something to drink. At precisely 8 Leonard walked in. His smile was sincere as he rushed over. He hugged all three women and took a seat between Howard and Amy, directly across from Sheldon.

The waitress hurried over and took his drink order and Leonard pulled some papers from his pocket. He laid them on the table and placed his hands over them.

"First of all, I missed all you guys. I appreciate all the messages, emails, and skyping. I know you are all wondering why I asked you to meet me here, and it's actually a bit of deviousness on my part. I wanted to talk to you all in a place where Sheldon couldn't storm off to his room."

Everyone looked at Sheldon who looked at the papers suspiciously. "Leonard, is that our roommate agreement?"

Leonard nodded. "Yes, it is. Sheldon, I'm about to invoke clause 76 of section 14."

Sheldon gasped and shook his head. Leonard held up his hand.

"Wait, Sheldon. Once you know why, you will be happy." he said swiftly.

Sheldon glared. "I very much doubt there is any reason you could give that would make me happy you are moving out!"

"I'm moving to Boston."

Penny felt as if she had been hit by a bus. "Leonard, please no! Is this because of me and Sheldon?"

Leonard looked at her tenderly. "No, it's not. If I thought he would go, I'd ask Sheldon to go with me. I'd ask you all to go. I have been offered the position of physics professor at Suffolk University. I spent a few weeks touring the campus, and talking with other professors there. I met with a lot of student and got to know the town. I found where I belong. The moment I set foot on the grounds I felt like I was home. I went there to see an old school friend and I never wanted to leave."

Sheldon gripped Penny's hand tightly under the table. She leaned against his arm offering him comfort. "How soon will you leave," Sheldon asked quietly.

Leonard smiled sadly, at the distress on his friend's face. "I spoke with President Seibert and the university's board this morning. "I'll stick around until the semester ends in 7 weeks. Then I end my employment here. In 11 weeks the new semester starts at Suffolk. I want to get there two weeks beforehand to settle in. Please, Sheldon. I really need this. You know more than anyone how useless I am here. My work was going nowhere. I had no goals, no drive. This is what I want. More than I have ever wanted anything before, I want this job."

Sheldon squeezed Penny's hand once more before releasing it and reaching across the table. He took the friendship agreement from Leonard and unfolded it. He stared at it for several seconds. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Leonard nodded and watched Sheldon closely.

Sheldon took a deep breath and torn the agreement into two pieces. "Then I will not object. You have been my friend for many years, Leonard. Despite what has happened since, I have never regretted that. I will miss you. But not very much." Leonard looked at him sadly. Sheldon sipped his lemonade. "After all, before you leave, I will draw up a long-distance friendship agreement that will bind you to weekly skyping and a set minimum number of calls, text messages and emails."

Leonard grinned widely, as everyone else sighed with relief. "I'll be happy to sign it."

Sheldon looked at him with surprise. "Of course you will." He turned to Penny with a smirk. "As if he could get along without me."

Everyone laughed and Leonard waved over the waitress. "Dinner is on me, everyone."


	15. You Tell Momma

He lay with his head on her stomach as she rubbed his neck and back. "Penny? I don't think I want a new roommate when Leonard moves out at the end of the month."

She shrugged. "Do you need one? If not, don't bother."

Sheldon shifted around and looked up at her. "I don't need one. But I think you shouldn't live alone anymore."

Penny frowned. "Sheldon, I don't have space for a roommate."

Sheldon reached under the pillow and pulled out a small box. "No, you don't. But I will have room for a fiancée."

Penny froze and stared at the box with a mixture of excitement and concern.

Sheldon took a deep breath. "Penny, I love you. I cannot imagine my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Penny started to reach out for the box but stopped half way. She looked up at Sheldon. "Do you really want this? We've only been together 5 months, Sheldon."

He nodded immediately. "I have been waiting for two weeks for the perfect time to ask you. We've known each other almost 6 years, Penny. We've been dating long enough for me to know that this is what I want. It's what I have spent my life waiting for, without knowing it. Please say yes."

Penny flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes." she whispered. "Of course it's yes!"

The only thing Penny insisted on was a long engagement. She wanted to wait until she finished school. Mary tried to hurry them up, but Penny refused. Instead she once again diverted her future mother-in-law towards Amy and George, who had gotten carried away during his visit and were now expecting a little bundle of joy. Mary Cooper was NOT having a grandchild born out of wedlock.

Once they were frog-marched up the aisle, Penny set about finding Raj the perfect woman. Turns out his perfect woman was the last person anyone expected. The night they threw a huge send-off party for Leonard a very drunk Raj and an equally drunk Leslie Winkle wound up in Penny's bed. And her shower the next morning. Turned out Leslie liked the silent type. Sheldon had insisted of a thorough cleaning for both the bed and shower before he would use either again.

The weekend after Leonard moved out, Penny moved in. They turned Leonard's room into a craft room for making Penny Blossoms. Sheldon was adamant he didn't want her glitter in the living room. It was too hard to clean up if she spilled it. Missy asked about taking over Penny's lease. Seems she and Stuart had hit it off at Leonard's party and she was ready for a change from East Texas. Penny and Sheldon took a train down to help her pack, although Sheldon's main reason was so he could introduce Penny to Meemaw.

Mary was a bit upset to be losing her daughter to California, but the fact that George was bringing Amy back to Galveston to live helped ease the blow some. She would have a grandbaby to spoil.

Living with each other wasn't always easy. Sheldon was adamant about his routines. Penny was still very much a fly-by-the-seat-of-her-pants woman. They fought, and they laughed, and they loved. Two days before she was to graduate Sheldon came home to find Penny sitting in his spot, clutching her WHY box. Over the last year and a half it had outgrown the old shoe box and was now in a file storage box.

Sheldon started to shoo her out of his spot but froze when he noticed her expression. "Penny?" He moved to sit beside her. He took the box from her lap and set in on the table. He gently turned her to face him. "Penny? What is wrong?"

She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before pointing to the box. "Open it."

Sheldon lifted the lid from the box and frowned. A ziplock bag sat on the top. He picked it up and stared at the wand inside. He felt his pulse speed up as he took in the two pink lines on display in a little window. He almost grabbed her up in a hug but froze. She looked so worried and upset.

Sheldon timidly caressed her cheek. "Are you not happy?"

Penny looked at him in surprise. "Me? I thought you would go all whackadoodle on me! You don't want kids."

Sheldon frowned. "Oh. You are worried about me? Penny, while it is true I have never expressed a desire to procreate with you, that is only because I assumed you would want to graduate and get married first. I am very happy about the prospect of my child in your womb."

Penny clutched at his hands firmly. "Are you sure? Sugar, this is huge. Are you absolutely sure you are okay with this?"

Sheldon pulled her over onto his lap. "Yes, Penny. I am very sure about this. A little girl with bright green eyes sounds wonderful."

Penny smiled lovingly up at him. "Or a little boy with crystal blue eyes and a cute smirk."

Sheldon kissed her thoroughly. "I don't mind either way, as long as I have you." Penny laughed with relief and kissed him back. Sheldon looked at her sternly, when they separated. "But you have to tell Momma."

"Why me," Penny whined.

Sheldon grinned. "You're the only one who can handle her."

Penny grumbled as she reached for the phone. "Should have let her frog march us." she grouched. "Hello? Mother Cooper? Guess what your son did to me."


End file.
